rise of the twilight
by Chaos god of balance
Summary: what happens when the hero and his companion vanish halfway through their quest? does the land fall to evil? does all that is good and light in the world become corrupted? my first fic. open to reasonable suggestion and cameos.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n this is my fist fic woot! anyways i hope people like it. took me weeks to find the courage to upload. btw if you want to be in the story, you can be as i am horrible with making names and therefor, i will have almost no oc's. just put the details of your character in a review and/or pm me. also suggestions, any reasonable suggestions.**

they finally made it. after crossing a gorge, chasing an imp, and solving an annoying puzzle involving jumping statues, Link and Midna had finally made it to the master sword. as they approached the sword he and Midna looked around speechless, though for link, it didn't really matter as he currently couldn't speak.

as Link looked at the master sword, he wondered how in the name of the goddesses he was going to be able to pull it out, when Midna, almost sensing his thoughts said "just touching the sword with your nose or something will probably be enough to break your curse."

'how convenient' Link thought. and with that, he put his nose to the sacred blade and was engulfed in a flash of light and was returned to normal.

"okay NOW you can pull the sword out" said Midna

"thank you captain obvious" replied Link as he grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of the pedestal, but as he did that, he and Midna were surrounded by a blue glow.

"ah! whats happening!? exclaimed Link

" i have no idea" exclaimed Midna.

and with a flash of light, Link and Midna disappeared, ejected threw time.  
(line break)

when the blue light faded link felt like he had just eaten ALL of Coro's soup and promptly vomited. "ugh, Midna what just happened?' asked Link

"i have absolutely no ide... AGH!" Midna was looking at him with a look of complete shock.

"what's wrong?" asked Link

"you should probably look in a mirror and find out yourself because you wouldn't believe me if i told you" replied Midna

Link thought for a moment and realized he was holding the master sword in his hand and he also noticed its mirror like sheen. with a gulp he looked into the blade and was shocked by what looked back. in the reflection was a man with blood red eyes, black hair, and pale gray skin. Link looked down at his cloths and realized they were different too. while not as different from the rest of him, still different. they were now black with blue/green twili markings.

"what in the name of the goddesses happened?"

(line break)

after a few minutes of examining himself, he found 2 things, 1, he now seemed to be in his mid to early 20's, and 2, he and Midna were now in the twilight. finally, after a few minutes of watching Link examine himself, Midna finally realized they were wasting time. "Link, whatever happened to you we will fix later, right now though, we should go find the light spirits and return light to the land."

"im afraid that that is no longer possible" said a voice from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**hmmmmmm, (looks at ghost town aka the reviews) no one reviewed. if anyone is actually reading this there will probably be some action next chapter, maybe. but only if you review.**

chapter 2

"who's there!?" demanded Link

"just me" said a voice from directly behind him

Link immediately turned around and put his sword to the man's throat. the man was fairly average. he had fairly long curly dirty blonde hair, average height and build. the only strange thing about him was that he had GLOWING purple eyes.

"who are you?" demanded Midna.

"you know its not very nice to point swords at your alies right. as for my name, my name AND title is..."

"what are you doing?" asked Link

"pausing for dramatic effect." he answered. "now, can i continue?" he got silence as a reply. "good, now as i was saying before i was rudely inturupted, my name is... Chaos, god of chaos. do you know what that means buddy? it means you just threatened a god. i can send you strait to hell for that. im just kidding"

"you think your a god?! your insane!" exclamied Midna

"i see that you noticed im also the god of insanity."

"whatever." said Link, who had had enough with crazy people. "what did you mean its too late?"

"it's too late to return light. sorry to tell you this, but you two have been M.I.A. for about 7 years" ansered Chaos

"what!?"

"yep, youve missed about seven years of shit. while youve been off sleeping, zant took over again and returned twilight to the land."

"wait, if were in twilight, then why am i not a wolf?" asked Link

"i was getting to that. you see, life adapts changes in a way called evoloution. usually it takes hundreds of generations to make a big change, but when your working with magic, anything can happen."

"why does that matter?"

"your body has adapted to the twilight, all the light dwellers have, for this is untainted twilight, so no one became spirits. so they still had bodies that adapted to the twilight so they essentilly became twili."

"so your saying that we've been sleeping for 7 years and everyone has become a twili!?"

"yep"

"can we bring the light back?"

"yes. but you would kill everyone one and everything in the process."

"what! why?"

"its easier to adapt from blinding light to pithc darkness than the other way around."

"so we've lost then, evil has won, true darkness finaly has taken the land of light, we've failed." said Midna mournfully

"not exactly, you see, light has gone, but twilight and the other elements remain. half of twililight is light. without light it IS complete darkness. even complete darkness is not inherently. everyone and everything has a least a microsocopic sliver of good, even monsters. if darkness was inherently evil, i would be evil, you would be evil, anything that wasnt pure light would be evil. you may not be able to return light, but you will be able to return good and order."

"kind of ironic that a chaos god wants order." said Midna sarcasticly

"i'm also one of the balence gods. also my wife is Nayru, goddess of order and wisdom and she would slap me if i didn't help you."

"WHAT!?" exclamied both Link and Midna

"not important. but before i go, i leave you with advice and a gift. the advice is to find someone who has been in a revoulution before. now here's my gift." sudddenly there was a flash of light and the two mortals were blinded.

**if your wondering, Chaos is kinda an avatar for me to interact with the story. if anything he says doesn't make sense, thats because he's crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**does anyone actually read this? btw i do not own legend of zelda, Nintendo does. on with the show.**

chap 3

When the light faded, 3 beings still stood there, but one of was changed. Now instead of an imp floating in the air, there stood a blue skinned woman with bright orange hair.

"hmm..., good to see that my magic did removed the curse and didn't turn you into a rabbit or something." said the god of chaos. "it also gave you cloths, a bonus since you not naked. though, if you were, i wouldn't complain." Chaos then fell down as if he was slapped by an invisible entity.

"y-you cured me..., thank you." stammered Midna as she looked down at herself. Link was also looking at her, but was unable to comment because his jaw was hanging open. though he thought _she's beautiful _as he looked at her.

"your welcome. Also Nayru, it was a joke. now back on topic you and Link must save the world from the tyranny of evil and all that shit, you know start a rebellion."

"okay, how do we do that?" asked link, who had finally gotten his jaw off the floor

"i don't know, find someone who has experience with revolution or something. also i just realized that theres a danger of you being recognized, well, Midna anyways, luckily i have magic. ahem, boobylooby djsjhgkjshglakjhaljhgajhaldg ldjfl!?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Midna was a head shorter and she was now wearing a feminine version of Link's outfit.

"well, thats about all i can do safely, go to where your journey began. also Link and Midna, I..., see you later." Chaos then began to burst out laughing "ahhahahaha! i just quoted the end of the game!" a look of panic then filled Chaos's face "no, oh god no, i just broke the fourth wall. no author. nooooooooooooooooooooooo AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chaos then spontaneously combusted.

"what the hell was that?" asked the shocked hero

"dose it matter?" asked the twili

"i guess not"

"then let's get going, i can't warp and you can't turn into a wolf so this is going to be a long walk."

she did not know how right she was.

(line break)

"do the woods seem bigger to you?" asked Link, more to himself than to Midna

"I wouldn't know, I never payed attention when I was in your shadow and I fell asleep on your back" responded the hero's companion

"you fell asleep on my back?" asked link who was starting to snigger

"yep, your fur was really warm and all the work i did tired me out."

"what work? you never did anything except floating." suddenly Link stopped and put his arm in front of Midna to stop her. "it's quite, too quite." at that point a bomb arrow barley missed both of them and exploded on a tree about 20 feet behind them. "now it's suddenly too loud. i preferred it when it was quite."

"that was just a warning shot, the next one is going right between your eyes!"

two minutes earlier...

"are we there yet?"

"no"

"are we there yet?"

"no!"

"are we there yet?"

"dammit no!"

"are we there yet?"

"shut the hell up Caboose!"

"that's not very nice Church"

"how the hell did you get into the blue hunters again?"

"because i'm immensely strong and i'm a very nice person, and i'm the only person who applied who was fine both physically and...(he pauses for about a minute here)... mentally."

"shhh, Caboose, look over there." Church was pointing at two people that were walking through the forest. "those people are on our turf, i'm gunna kill em." he then pulled out his bow, loaded a bomb arrow, fired it, and missed. the people then looked toward him and put their hands on their weapons.

after a minute of quick thinking church yelled at them "that was just a warning shot, the next one is going strait between your eyes!"

"you think you can make that shot from here?" asked his retarded companion

"uh probably not, i was actually trying to hit him that time."

"then you are a really bad shot." said a voice from behind him

"how long have you been there?"

" long enough that i know you won't be able to kill me or my friend"

"shit!"

"Kentucky."

"shut up Caboose!"

(line break)

Link bent down and took the gag out of Church's mouth. "why the hell did you gag us?!"

"because your annoying, now, can you tell me the way to Ordon?"

"how bout i lead you there and you pay me a hundred ruppes?" Midna then slapped him. "okay 5 ruppes." Link hit him. "fine, free of charge!" Caboose then kicked him in the crotch. "okay, WHAT THE HELL CABOOSE!"

"everyone was doing it." Cabbose shrugged

"why didn't you tie him up?"

"because he seems harmless."

"he beat a goron in a sumo match."

"so did Link." replied Midna

"Caboose didn't wear iron boots and the goron didn't survive. Caboose is literally all muscle, which is surprising since he doesn't do anything close to work. ever."

for the first time in his life, Link was scared. Midna didn't believe Church, but she was terrified by the chance he might be right. "changing the subject, can you take us to Ordon?"

"sure, but why?"

"we're going to start a revolution!" yelled Caboose

both Link and Midna were staring at Caboose wide eyed. "can you read minds or something?"

"yep, but he's to stupid most of the time to understand what any of it means. can we go now?"

"sure, let's go." and they started walking

"are we there yet?"

**i hate macs, they have no spellcheck and only one button. also i need oc submissions or the revolution professor will be someone from a series that starts with F, and who's initials are B.F.** **  
**

**and in answer to a review, whenever I feel like updating because i have no social obligations. also, did you recognise my very obvious references, i don't own them, but can you tell me who does?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey fan people its me, you know the author. i'm lying to myself. i don't think anyone actually reads this. give me a sign of life with a review. also red vs blue is awesome. and macs suck ass.**

chapter 4

"are we there yet?" asked Caboose for the 1000000th time.

"thankfully yes, we are now there." he was right. Link recognized the bridge in front of him (a/n link now just has pale skin instead of blue skin) it was the bridge aross the gorge into Ordon.

"i have to thank you idiots for taking us to Ordon, the way the woods have changed over the years means we would have never found our way out."

"your welcome, now me and caboose have to find our way back to the base. bye!" Church and Caboose then ran off into the forest.

"well they were... odd" said Minda, looking at the direction they had ran.

"i could barley keep my hands from strangling Caboose. i hope we never meet them again." admitted Link

Midna sighed "we probably will have to meet them again unfortunately."

"your probably right,. anyways, lets get to Ordon, i want to see if it changed."

Ordon had changed a bit. it was somehow bigger and was more populated than it was before. The ranch now had cows, cuccos, and horses in addition to the goats. also there was now a small fort on one of the cliffs with a path leading to it. Link and Midna decided to go to the ranch for no reason but when they entered the gates they heard screaming.

"ahhhhhh! this horse is ****ing crazy! for the love of the goddeses somone help me!" the person screaming appeared to be a ranch hand

"you should have know well enough to not go near the horse kid, only Ilia and Colin can even touch her, let alone saftely ride her!" shouted a rancher that must've moved to Ordon after Link left.

A gaurd leaning on a wall sighed "its useless, that kid was dead the second he aproacehed Epona." the gaurds voice sounded somewhat familiar to Link but that didn't matter right now. Link needed to save that ranch hand from his horse.

Link looked around and saw a patch of horse grass. Link knew that the song he played on it called Epona to him so he picked a peice of it and blew the song that his mother had taught him (**a/n no i'm not making Malon/Romani LInk's mother, but i am making him descended from one of thoses two.**)

the second that the tune known as Epona's song left the grass Epona insatnly calmed down and ran to Link. when Epona stopped infront of Link he could see what the twilight had done to her. her hair had grown several shades darker and was almost black and she now had some twili markings on her **(a/n i know next to nothing about horses, so if Epona would be really $ #*ing old for a horses at that point, then the markings are magic that have extended her life)**.

"a-a-am i dead?" Link had completly forgotten about the ranch hand. he was about ot tell him he wasn't but the rancher beat him to it.

"either your alive, or hell looks alot like earth you idiot. now, i'm going to go and thank the man that saved. he then turned to Link "thank ypu stranger but i have to ask, where the hell did you learn that song?"

Link searched his brain until he could find an explanation "i'm from a ranch in Termina, I came here a few years ago in search of adventure and got stuck. as for the song, my mother taught it to me." while that most of that was a lie, there was some truth in it, he was pretty sure he had some cousins or somthing in termina that did live on a ranch and his mother actually had taught him epona's song, saying that it had been passed through the family for generations.

"termina eh? never been there but i've heard it's pretty nice. nicer than here anyways. if you can mange to calm this damm horse, i don't care. but if you ever need work, your always welcome here."

"come on Midna, let's get going" siad Link as he started walking away from the rancher when he was pulled to the side by the gaurd that was leaning on the wall.

"where the hell have you been Link?" questioned the guard whose voice was still familiar to Link.

"how do you know my name?"

"when you spend your entire childhood idolizing someone it's pretty easy to regognize them." replied the gaurd

it finally clicked in Link's head "Talo!?"

"took you lonk enough"

"how did you know it was me?"

"a few reasons, 1. you really don't look that different, 2. Epona has killed about 7 people who have tried to touch her. but that dosn't matter right now, i have somone i want you to meet." Talo then began walking away expecting them to follow. Link looked over to Midna who shrugged and began walking.

**review or chaos will sneak into your house and use your soul as condiments for his food. also submit ocs or you will make cute pandas sad.**


	5. regrets

**hello to anyone who reads this. if you do read and like this story i have some bad news. i really have just lost motivation for this story for aboslutly no reason. and the actual quality of it isn't the best. BUT! if i get at least 3 reveiws saying people like this story and want me to continue, i will put foucus into writing instead of reading. i really don't expect to get the reviews.**

**but another option is if you want to adopt the story for no reason. literaly i barley care about this story anymore and if you want it, just say that in a rewiew and i'll pm you and it's yours. also here were my plans for the story**

**Link and midna need to take down the goverers of each region of hyrule and lead an assult on zant's forces. the rebel leader would have been ben finn from fable 3. the governer was going to be the crawler from fable 3. the governer of faron was going to be majora (who i was planning on making Chaos's son). the governer of the fields was going to be king bulbin. the goverer of eldin was going to be reaver from fable 3. the governer of lake hylia was going to be davy jones from pirates of the caribean. the governer of greater lanayru was going to be kefka from final fantasy 6 (i think kefka is better than sephiroth). and zant would be fought in the twilight palace which is now floating above snowpeak. gannondorf would be fought in the mirror chamber. snowpeak mansion, the lost woods, and the city in the sky were going to be military bases. ghirahim was going to be in the city of the sky. an OC was going to deal the final blow to every boss and absorb their essence in a vain attempt to save a lost love and become the final boss after killing ganondorf. it would have had 2 endings, a portal going back in time to the moment before link pulls the master sword and stoping the time travel, and staying in the new world.**

**if you wan to to adopt this then you don't have to follow any of that but those were just my plans.**

**i'm deleting this in 2 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello to any readers!**

**i'm kinda just posting this for 2 reasons 1. to give 1 more chance to save this story from my own disgust at it and 2. to give a joke i planned to put in a action sequence. well, here's a hypothetical scene or whatever:**

Link could feel the time vortex's suction pulling him in. he just had to hold on. he suddenly felt the hylian shield on his back start to slip. he was slightly saddened that he would never see it again when it was sucked into a time vortex.

several thousand years through time the thunder dragon was lounging around as he usualy did do to the fact he didn't have anything better to do when he heard a tearing sound. he looked up to see a rip in the space time continuum and a hunk of meatal hit him in the head and knocked him out. when he woke up the rip was gone and the shield was in his lap. the shield had a red bird and the triforce on it.

**there you go, my origin of the hylian shield. it was created by a time paradox, just like the song of storms.**

**also if you want to see another zelda story from me, i've set up a poll to decide which one to use. #1 romani's adventure in space #2 the general story of red dead redemption undead nightmare slapped on legend of zelda twilight princess and #3 a story in which colin becomes a hero and saves hyrule. **


End file.
